


【铁盾】暮年

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224





	【铁盾】暮年

距离上一场战争已经五年，他们天各一方，再见到的时候托尼已经满头白发，手拄着拐杖，样子却比史蒂夫记忆中的嚣张。  
史蒂夫仍保持灭霸被打败那一刻的模样，长久流浪生活让他重新蓄起大胡子，眉骨那条疤痕已经淡去只剩下浅浅的痕迹。  
托尼不禁想，他们上次见面好像是昨日，可事实是他们已经五年多没有见。托尼因为那次战争一夜白头，他回到过去见到那个年轻没有沧桑甜甜的史蒂夫，他是多么想念不争吵或者还能争吵的日子。   
史蒂夫感觉并没有老去，托尼却因为岁月变得不再年轻，眼里蓄满了时间带给他的痕迹。他突然很想史蒂夫，想念他们在一起的时光。  
“好久不见，ste……队长”  
托尼的那声史蒂夫哽在喉咙，他们分开太长时间了。  
“你看起来不错，托尼。”  
史蒂夫微笑起来，他想给托尼一个拥抱，并且他确实这么做了。  
“你身上全是汗泥味。”  
托尼内心不是这么想的，史蒂夫身上的味道太好闻了，就算夹着大量灰尘血液硝烟。

托尼把鼻子埋在对方颈肩附近，整个人抱住史蒂夫，汲取他身上温暖的气息。  
“这次回来是干什么？”托尼装作很随意的问着史蒂夫，眼睛看着脚尖。  
“我的老对手回来了，我想你需要帮助。”  
“你知道我已经退休了吧？”  
史蒂夫指了指前方的复仇者基地“退休人员住在复仇者基地？”  
“整个复仇者联盟都是我的，我在这养老。”  
托尼看着满脸笑容的史蒂夫，他明显没有信这种一点不像真话的谎言。

托尼在退休后依旧处理复仇者联盟大大小小的琐事，他看起来很像一个成熟的大家长，在不知不觉中托尼的头发变得更白，他不在带女人回来，也不在挺直腰板和另一个人争吵。  
克里特曾经抱怨他很久没有看到托尼把别人气的跳脚，这不仅不正常，还诡异的可怕。  
史蒂夫在基地见到了自己的老友巴基•巴恩斯还有和冬兵激烈打斗的娜塔莎。史蒂夫洋溢笑容，抱着自己的老友，并给了他们一个落在脸颊的轻吻。  
“知不知道你留胡子太难看了。”巴基毫不留情的嫌弃自己英俊的胡子，史蒂夫已经把盖住半张脸的胡子当成自己另一个好友。  
“我感觉还好，毛茸茸的。”娜塔莎给了他这个好友一个赞美。  
史蒂夫看了看新加入的白虎、铁拳、诺瓦“他们都太小了。”  
“嘿，队长”戴着面具依然掩盖不了底下的激动“我第一次参加行动才15.”  
史蒂夫的记忆一下子回到了八年前，来自皇后区的小虫子勇敢的面对自己，热情和自己打招呼。  
这让史蒂夫笑出来。  
“所以……队长你是为什么回来？”

再次领导一群怪家伙，还有几个熊孩子让史蒂夫有些力不从心，他突然感叹不仅是托尼老了，自己也老了。娜塔莎和冬兵作为队内指导留下来，蜘蛛侠是复仇者队长。  
他们顺利的把红骷髅关押交给曾经的银河护卫队，失去葛摩拉的星爵变得沉稳了很多，不过史蒂夫以前觉得他也很可靠，只是那像是……史蒂夫表述不出来，就像拿走了自己小时候最心爱的玩具熊，然后他会失落一个晚上，最后决定去找隔壁斯科特质问是不是他拿了玩具熊。  
史蒂夫突然觉得自己有点累。

回到复仇者大厦，史蒂夫把总结和会议交给了蜘蛛侠，他逃掉了。  
躺在托尼卧室的沙发上，这里看起来一点不像托尼•斯塔克的居住空间，没有高科技，没有电视，没有电脑。床头摆了和霍华德的相片，桌上还摆着好几个文件夹，这看起来更像以前自己的房间。  
他决定在这里等托尼回来。

只是他没能等到，托尼晕倒在复仇者基地的一角，被人抱到基地的医疗层。  
史蒂夫是在夜晚探视，屋内人造灯光微弱的发亮，史蒂夫没能够完全看清托尼的样貌。他觉得托尼老了，他在衰老。  
“冰棍队长，来了怎么不说话？”  
“还是你想隐藏在黑暗中出其不意吓死曾经伟大的钢铁侠？”  
唯一不变的是托尼的语气，那种欠揍又迷人的语气。  
“吓死你我好独占复仇者联盟。”  
“那可不行，我可是立过遗嘱，你可不是第一继承人。”  
“托尼。”  
史蒂夫能听到旁边运行仪器的滴答声。  
“你会呆多久？”托尼突然的问道。  
“我不希望你再走了。”

当托尼连续三天在基地看到史蒂夫，他才相信史蒂夫真的不走了。  
“我扩大了复仇者，很多英雄在这里兼职。”  
托尼可以下床走动的时候就一直在给斯蒂夫介绍各种新人和基地，他手舞足蹈，看起来一点不像步入还历之年的人。  
“我有时候拿你吸引一下新人。”  
“比如嘿！小伙，来我这里可以摸到盾牌呢。”  
“这很管用，有时候会有意想不到的效果。”  
“我知道你就算当时在这也会同意我扩充的。”  
“托尼，这很棒。”史蒂夫脸上一直带着疏离的笑容。  
托尼突然停下来，前方是复仇者的训练基地，他们扩大了很多，也增加了诸多的机器。  
史蒂夫突然回想在他们搬入新基地，他邀请新出生的幻视、旺达、战争机器罗迪和山姆加入复仇者，他们扩大了复仇者队伍，以应对更大的威胁。  
可他们还是在威胁到来前分裂了。  
并且造成了无法挽回的伤害。  
这个伤害他和托尼都无法推卸自己的责任。

“你可以留在这里帮我训练一些新兵蛋子，他们可仰慕美国队长了。你知道的，你就是个传奇。”  
史蒂夫没有作声，他一直盯着那个挂在房顶，站在高处拿着小本子记一些什么。  
“蛛网头现在很成熟了，不是当初那个十五岁的孩子。”  
托尼回过头，他眼睛盯着史蒂夫的脸庞。胡子纠结在了一起，上面还有一只不知名的虫子。“你还会再走么？”  
托尼突然问，也不算很突然。这个问题他想了很久，从见到史蒂夫的那一刻，就想问出来。  
史蒂夫垂下头，托尼在这个角度看不到他的表情。他的目光放在了史蒂夫的头发上，发根露出点点的金色。托尼的收放在他的头发上，手指穿过发丝，触碰到敏感的头皮。这让史蒂夫后退了一步，托尼抓住他的肩膀：  
“别动，你有根白头发。”  
托尼拔下了两根头发。  
“你看起来好像还是年轻的模样。”  
把玩手中一半白一半金，发尾是棕色的柔软发丝。  
“我却已经满头白发了，史蒂夫，我老了。”  
他靠在史蒂夫的身体一侧，把整个身体体重交给对方。  
“如果我哪天走了，需要你来领导这个队伍，彼得是个优秀的孩子，他现在可以独当一面，可他还是需要帮助。”  
“还有我的作品，那些盔甲武器，我不能让他们落到别人手里。”

史蒂夫站直，他总习惯这样。军营的生活让他无时无刻不延续做一个大兵的习惯。  
“托尼……我不确定我能否胜任。”  
“史蒂夫，你是我最信任的人。”  
“别怀疑这点。”  
史蒂夫想要答应他，托尼看起来和自己离开的时候一样孤独。  
“我会留下的，你不用担心这点。”  
他的回答让托尼松了一口气，恢复了笑容。  
“哦对，你应该去看看一个叫上气的孩子，我发誓你会爱死他的。”  
“哦对，你还记得卡罗尔么？”  
“记得，她第一次叫我管我叫舅舅。”  
“事实上你和她舅舅长得确实很像。”  
他们一直在一起，直到夕阳。史蒂夫需要了解很多，托尼也乐于耐心给史蒂夫讲解。直到他们的影子在复仇者联盟基地楼顶，被夕阳余光拉的很长，很长。  
“史蒂夫。”  
托尼突然发现，在那件事情发生后他和史蒂夫很久没有这样安静的呆在一起。  
“如果我要吻你你会把我扔下去么？”

“不会”  
托尼拽住史蒂夫的衣领，炽热的双唇啃咬对方，将所有语言，他的思念，他的一切感情都封在这个吻里。  
像是末日之前的温存，史蒂夫回应的很热烈，就算他仍然对接吻没有经验。他只会含住对方伸过来的舌头，试着跟上托尼的节奏。  
这个吻持续了很长时间，分开的时候唾液拉出的银丝在夕阳下看起来莫名的暧昧。  
“你还可以硬起来么？”  
“甜心，你需要亲身感受一下。”  
整个过程那么的急促，托尼感觉自己又重新回到了16岁，青涩忘记了一切技巧。他没有着急脱下史蒂夫磨损过度的制服，他用手指蹭着那里，抠弄直到那里破损。顺着洞口伸进去一根指头，把那里的制服破损拉开更大。  
托尼在用自己的火热在史蒂夫身上磨蹭，虔诚的吻上史蒂夫裸露的小臂、胸口。  
“我早应该这么干。”  
这不是他和史蒂夫的第一次，他不希望这是最后一次。  
上一次他在大战前夕带着对朋友逝去的悲伤，把史蒂夫压在草地上不断的冲撞直到把史蒂夫弄出了血痕。  
他们像野兽一样嘶吼没有亲吻没有任何温存只有发泄彼此的欲望。  
这次他们都发出了满足的轻叹。  
“你难道没有这么干过一次？”  
史蒂夫顺从的帮助托尼扒下自己的裤子，他舔开他，准备他。  
“那次不算，能让你忘掉么？”  
“不能，我已经记住了。”  
当身体被填满的时候，史蒂夫被顶弄逼出眼泪。他用手胡乱的抹掉，努力的睁大眼眶，想要将托尼的这一刻的表情深深地刻入自己的大脑。  
高潮让两个人喘息搂住对方，就像彼此的浮木，死死的抓住不肯放开。  
“你真的不会再走了？”  
体内悄悄散发的快感让史蒂夫迷茫，声音变得软腻。  
“我回家了。”


End file.
